


Midnight Caller

by R_S_666



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_666/pseuds/R_S_666
Summary: Arthur gets a robbery trip from a strange man.
Kudos: 4





	Midnight Caller

There were stories being told about this forest, Arthur was ridding on the outskirts of. At night with the full moon high in the sky with light fog hanging close to the ground. 

This forest may look like a normal forest to some, but to some it’s different, dark history hangs in this forest.

The forest has a legend to it. You have to be there at night, with the full moon high in the sky to see what is there.

The legend states this forest is hunted, and will turn the bravest men away. The forest is where the tripped souls come to play, many people have reported to see their loved ones there. Some of the ones that have seen their loved ones in the forest are smart and stay away from the forest. There are some that returned to the forest and were never seen again. 

There were a few that did return to the forest, to see if they could see their loved ones or maybe talk to them.  
They returned to their homes but were never the same again, it was like part of them was still lost within the woods.

Arthur heard the stories and the warnings about the forest in the nearby town. The people told him to avoid going by the forest on a full moon and foggily night, the forest likes to take unsuspecting people. 

He didn’t believe that and thinking it was hogwash rode by the forest anyway. There was no way that a forest can take people. As for the ghost stories they told him he didn’t believe them either.

Until he found himself in a situation when he was ridding on the outskirt of the forest. He felt shivers creep up his spine when he saw a strange man that appeared out of nowhere by the road. It was an odd situation how the man appeared out of thin air and stood there like he was lost. 

Arthur slowly made his way closer, he also noticed something else about the man. The man seem like he wasn’t apart of this world. The closer he got, his horse started acting nervous and didn’t want to go near. But with a pat on the neck and some soft words the horse relaxed. 

Until he got a few feet from the man, Arthur noticed something strange about the man, he didn’t seem to be all there. It was like he was see though, then he began wondering why this man was here? When so many people were afraid of the forest.

The stranger turned toward him, “Hey sir come here.” The stranger beckoned. 

Not trusting the situation, Arthur got ready for trouble as he rode the last few feet. 

“What do you want?” He asked as he slowly reached for his gun.  
“Relax mister I don’t want trouble, your in no danger here.”  
“Alright what do you want mister?” He asked the stranger with his hand near his gun.  
“I have something you might be interested in.”  
“Oh yeah.” He said.  
“Yes, take it or leave it.” 

The strange man told him about a house that, had some jewels and money and something else he might want.

Arthur wasn’t sure about the other thing he might want, “ What is this thing you say I might want?” He asked.  
“Just go there and you’ll see sir, but do it at night or you won’t get everything you want there.”  
“What does that mean?” He asked.

“You’ll have to find out on your own.” The man said before he vanished in thin air just when dawn was breaking.

Where did he go? Arthur wondered as he looked around for him. 

Arthur started to second guess himself thinking maybe he should believe in the legend of the forest. The man seemed familiar to him like he had met him before. Thinking it was nothing, he just shook his head and set up camp because he was tired and his horse needed a rest.

Night came he woke, to see the man sharing at him. 

“Who are you?”  
“I am no one.” The man replied.  
“Why do you seem familiar to me?’  
“It’s because we’ve met once.” the man said.  
“When?”

Just then there was a sound making Arthur turn his head away from the stranger, when he looked back to where the man was sitting he had vanished again. 

Am I losing it? Arthur questioned. Maybe being on my own for a long time is getting to me. Maybe staying away from the gang was a poor choice but what other choice did I have. I don’t want anyone else get sick with TB like I am. He thought. 

With a sigh, “I’d rather not have other’s die because of me. That’s why this is my choice”. He thought as he packed up his camp and got ready to leave for the house.

He started on the road into the forest, his horse not wanting to go. But after some time he finally got the horse to calm down.

Just as he entered the forest an eerie feeling came over him, darkness cloaked the forest in it’s dark embrace. It was dark even with the light from the full moon. The eerie feeling, quickly turned into something different. He felt like something or someone was leading him towards the house that the stranger gave him a trip on. 

Soon as he got there, he got off his horse and hitched the horse outside before entering the house.

After taking money from almost every room in the house, he had one room left to check. He slowly walked towards the bedroom door. He slowly opened it, and saw a woman on the bed, at first she looked dead. Alright I am crazy for following a crazy trip from a man that wasn’t part of this world. Why am I here? What was it I was to see that I might want? Why did he seem so familiar to me? All these questions that ran around in his head while he slowly crept into the room.

Soon as he got closer to her he heard the soft breathing sounds she made. So she’s alive, could this be the thing that the strange man told me that I might want. He wondered as he got to the bedside, looking at her with the full moon shining down upon her.

She’s pretty for an older woman, he thought as he sat next to her. Something about this woman made him feel better, he forgot about his sickness and the house he had to finish going thru. 

He couldn’t understand why he felt so drawn to her, he would never want to be with an older woman. But he found her captivating, he couldn’t help or stop himself if he wanted to. 

He slowly reached out and lightly touched her face. 

She only shifted and moaned in her asleep.

He slowly and lightly ran his hand down her short nightgown, letting his hand settled on her thigh. What am I doing? He asked himself. This isn’t who I am, I wouldn’t touch a woman unless she wants me to. But there something about this woman that makes it hard not to touch her. He thought. 

His hand acted on it’s own and slid in between her legs, he found there was no underwear in his away. He smiled as he thought what it would be like to sink himself into her. He leaned down to kiss her, she slowly woke up. 

Arthur slipped a finger inside her and started pumping it in and out her. 

She moaned loudly as she started wake more, “You want me to stop?” He asked.  
“No,” She whimpered. 

He laid down beside her and made himself more comfortable without pulling his fingers out of her. He kissed her neck while he pumped his fingers, within moments she was squirming and begging for more as she came onto his fingers.

He licked his fingers, “Hmm you taste very nice. Do you mind if I get a better taste?” He asked.  
“Please.” She begged.

He kissed her on the lips, “You know you could just tell me to leave anytime, if you don’t wanted to do this with a man that you never met.”  
“I’ll never say leave.” she said.  
“Alright then.” He said as he removed her nightgown.  
“Are you sure?” He asked as he work his way down her body. 

Kissing and caressing her body as he went down, she bucked against him. “Yes, I’m sure.” She said softy.  
“Ok please tell me if you feel uncomfortable.” He said.

“Wait sir.” She said after she realized, that she would like to know her midnight caller’s name.  
“Yes, “  
“What is my midnight caller name?” She asked.  
“Arthur what’s yours?”  
“Ashley.” she said.  
“You live here alone?”  
“Yes, my husband died month ago, I never had a reason to leave.” she said.  
“I met a strange man on the outskirt of these woods.”  
“Oh tell me about him.” she said.

Arthur told her about the stranger, “That’s sounds like my husband, I knew he wasn’t at peace. He’s stuck here or around the place where he died, sometimes I can feel him around. When he’s near I can feel his sadness, I could almost tell why he still here.”

“How did he die?”  
“He was murdered by someone trying to rob him.”she said.  
“You said you could almost tell why he’s still here.” 

Arthur suddenly realized the stranger was the man, he tried to rob on the road near where the guy appeared. The gun went off when he was trying to rob him, he didn’t mean for the man to be hurt. He tried to help him, he even took the man to a hospital in hopes of saving him.

“Yes, he’s here because he wants me to move on and leave this place. He knows I won’t leave here because of him, he’s not at peace because I can’t move on.” she said.  
“You want him be at peace, so he’s no longer here?”  
“Yes,” she said.  
“I think your husband sent me here in hopes that you would come with me, so he could be set free.”  
“That’s sounds about right.” she said.  
“So what do you say?”  
“I’ll go with you.” she said.  
“We will leave as soon as the sun is high in the sky. For now we sleep or we can finish where I left off.”  
“It’s best that we sleep, because I have a feeling that it will take awhile for us to get where we have to go.” she said as she moved to her side.

“Alright we can sleep because I won’t push you into something you don’t want.”  
“Thanks.” She said before she went back to sleep.

He took off his boots, gun belt and hat, before he curled up behind her. Soon as he was comfortable, he fell asleep he didn’t realize he was that tired.

They slept until the dawn started to break, she woke up first and got up. After getting dressed, she got the coffee and breakfast ready.

He woke to the smell of fresh coffee and breakfast being cooked, he slipped his boots on and walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning.” He said.  
“Morning I hope your hungry.”  
“Yes,” he said.  
“Alright have a seat it should be done soon.”  
“Thanks.” He said as he sat down at the table.  
“You know I thought you were a dream.” She said as she set down a cup of coffee in front of him.  
“I normally don’t touch women unless they want me to.”  
“Maybe before we leave we can finish where we left off, that’s if we have time to.” She said.  
“We’ll make time.” 

After the two ate their breakfast, she started cleaning up until he came to her.

“I thought you were leaving with me.”  
“I am.” she said.  
“Then there’s no need to clean.”  
“Oh there really isn’t.” she said as turned around to face him.  
“No,” He said before he kissed her.

The two shared a heavy passionate kiss, before they broke a part.  
“Take me.” She whimpered.  
“Here or in the bed?”  
“I don’t care just take me.”

He picked her up like she weighed nothing, he hauled her to the bedroom.

Once inside he dropped her onto the bed, he didn’t waste time taking her clothes off. She stripped his clothes off, they laid there in a passionate kiss before he pulled away and kissed his way down her body. He sat beside her legs looking at the beautiful creature before him. Before making her spread her legs for him, he moved between then and laid down. Hooking his arms around her legs before shoving his face into her, she just laid there watching while he licked and sucked at her. 

Moments later 

After she came, he crawled on top of her.

“I know we just met so I won’t push myself onto you any farther. I am hoping that you will allow me to take you.”  
“Please.” She pleaded. 

He kissed her passionately, while in the kiss he lined up. She broke the kiss soon as she felt him put the head of his cock against her, “Hurry up would you, I can’t take much more of waiting.” She said with a hungry tone.

He slowly starts to enter her, “just ram your cock into me.” She wined at his going easy on her.  
“I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You won’t.” She replied.

He still insisted on entering her slowly, she got annoyed by this. She shoved him off of her, soon as he was on his back. She crawled onto him and slipped herself on his hardened member, she rode him hard and fast. He grabbed her breast while she was bouncing on his cock, he just let her ride him. 

Until he shoved her off before she could react he grabbed her by the hips and slammed himself into her, he shoved her face into a pillow and held there while he fucked her. Slamming his hips against hers as hard as he could slam into her, he quickly wanted to change his position. 

He pulled himself out and roughly threw onto her back, he grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders. He shoved himself back into her, he went back slamming into her. Within moments she was pleading for him to come, he gave a few more rough thrusts into her body as he shot her with his seed. She came along with him, he kept thrusting until he had nothing more to give. 

After he collapsed to the side of her, feeling weak like the strength and energy was sucked out of him. She curled up next to him and fell asleep happy.

The pair of them slept until the next morning, she woke up and got dressed. 

He woke up to the most beautiful singing coming from the kitchen, he got up on the shaky legs. Wondering what happen to him, as he got dressed. 

He walked into the kitchen and saw her cooking breakfast for him again, she looked different happier yes but she looked younger like she was in her 20's.

She looked at him, “Oh I’m sorry if my singing woke you.” she said with a bright smile.  
“Don’t be sorry for that it was the most beautiful singing I’ve heard in my life. Beside I needed to go pee anyways.”  
“Well, I sing when I’m at my happiest, go ahead your food will be ready soon.” She said.

He paused for moment, she watched him while he stood there looking at her.  
“Is there something wrong?” she asked when he hadn’t left yet.  
He shook his head, “No, not at all.” He replied before he left for the outhouse.

He walked to the outhouse trying figure out why that woman was different, but his mind was just a blur. He couldn’t focus on anything. Giving up on trying to figure her out, he went to the outhouse and did what needed to be done.

He walked to the house, his nose caught the scent of breakfast and coffee. When he walked into the house he caught another scent of flowers. 

He went into the kitchen, she smiled again. 

“Have a seat Arthur.” She said.  
He didn’t do what she said, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He inhaled deeply against her neck, “God you smell wonderful. Did you take a bath or something while I was gone?”

She grabbed onto his wrist, “ Don’t be silly I haven’t had the time, now go eat your breakfast it’s getting cold.” She said as she patted his wrist.  
“Alright.” He said as released her from his grasp.

He went to the table acting like everything was normal and just fine. She followed him, setting her own food down.

They ate without at word between them until they were done with breakfast/

“If we are leaving we should do it before sunset.”  
“Arthur it won’t set anytime soon, it’s 6 am.” She said.  
“What day is it?”  
“Friday.”  
“Are you sure it’s not Monday?” He asked.  
“No, it’s Friday you came here last Sunday.”  
“I lost track of time?” He asked.  
“Yes, this forest will do that to you. It’s best that you’ll leave it soon or you will forget everything.”  
“Your still coming with me aren’t you?” He asked.  
“Of course I have nothing here holding me back anymore.”  
“Your husbands gone then?” He asked.  
“Yes, and he thanks you for trying to help him. He wants you to know that he knows you didn’t mean for him to get hurt, he also knows that you are sorry that he did.”  
“Yeah I didn’t mean for him to die, yes I am sorry that he was hurt when I was trying to rob him.” He said.  
“We both understand this.”

Arthur still couldn’t get past how odd something felt about her, “If you don’t mind me asking why do you seem so different from that night I first met you?”  
“Oh don’t be silly Arthur I haven’t changed, I’m still the same woman that you came across.”  
“No, there is something different about you and this place, everything changed after we had sex.” He said.  
“We need to leave soon.”  
“Why what’s happening?” He asked.

“This forest is already starting to effect you, it’s slowly making you lose yourself. If you don’t leave soon you will be lost forever and you’ll die.”  
“Why hasn’t it effected you?” He asked.  
“I can’t say.”  
“Why?” he asked.  
“I just can’t say. Now please would you go get the horses ready so we can leave.”

He left and went to the barn to get their horses ready. He had just finished getting hers ready when she appeared in the doorway of the barn. 

She walked over to him with bags, “Here I didn’t want you leave empty handed.”  
“Your just giving me these things?” He asked.  
“Yes, I have no use for my mother’s jewelry. You can have them to keep, sell or do whatever you want with them.”  
“Thanks, I have you so I wasn’t really leaving empty handed.” He said.  
“The money was important to you.”  
“It is but not as important as you are, but thanks for giving this to me.” He replied  
“Your welcome.”

“The horses are ready my lady. Are you ready to leave?” He asked.  
“Yes,”

They both mounted their horses, and rode away from the house. 

Within moments after they left the forest, Arthur felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. 

He could think straight again, he smelled smoke. He stopped his horse and Ashley stopped next him, “I had to do it.” She said.  
“You had to burn the forest?”  
“Yes, the evil of the forest needed to be stopped, it had destroyed and taken so many lives it needed to end.” She replied.  
“Plus it was the only way I could leave it fully.” She added.  
“I understand it was something you had to do.”

Several hours later

The sun was low in the sky, they still had a ways to go. But they needed to rest their horses so they made camp somewhere along a river.

He went fishing right after the camp was set up, she followed him to the river and sat on a rock. They talked while he fished, he told her almost everything, he left out the fact he was sick. He had a feeling that she knew he was holding something back. Then it was her turn to tell him everything about herself, he still felt there was something oddly different about her. He just couldn’t figure out what, he also he knew she was hiding something from him.

After awhile he caught enough fish for both of them, he got a fire going and starting to cook the fish. After the fish were cooked, the two sat around the fire and ate the fish. 

Arthur noticed something strange, the fact he could eat without coughing. He tried other things that he couldn’t do since the doctor told him he had TB. Very odd he thought. It’s like the time in the forest had taken his sickness away from him.

“No, Arthur it wasn’t the forest that cured your TB. It was the time you spent with me.” She said.  
“How?”  
“It’s best that you don’t question what has been given to you.” She said.  
“Hey, how did you know I was thinking about that?”  
“I can read thoughts.” She said.  
“I would ask you how but I don’t think you would tell me.”  
“Your right.”

They finished their fish without a word. After they finished he was sitting beside the fire watching the fire dance in the fire ring he had made with the rocks from the river.

He didn’t even hear her come over to him, she was sitting next to him. She reached out and lightly touched his neck, before putting her lips on it.

He jumped slightly, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startled you.” She said softy.  
“It’s ok, I must have been lost in thought.”  
“Yes, that must have been it.” She said as she straddled his lap. 

Thinking there something odd about the situation, but not caring about it. He didn’t notice her move to the side of him. It wasn’t until he felt her unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt.

He just sat there watching her after she got his shirt open, he helped her take his shirt off. Soon as the shirt was gone she kissed and caressed his chest, under his watchful eye. He just let her explore every inch of his chest, he didn’t want to hurry her or rush her in anyway. He enjoyed the feeling of her hands and her mouth on him, he put his head back so she could kiss his neck when she wanted to. 

He sat there growing hard while she did whatever she wanted, enjoying the feeling so much he lost himself. It felt he was just floating, until he felt a hand wrapped around his hardened member. He jumped and bucked his hips against her hand, he looked down at her hand. She had pulled him free from his pants without him noticing.

She kissed the tip of him, “Please let me pleasure you, like that night you came to me.” She said.  
He whimpered, she took the whimper as permission. 

She took him into her mouth fully, he put his hands in her while she sucked and licked him. 

Within moments he wanted a release just to have her pulled away and stand up.

“Where are you going we aren’t done?” He said.  
“Come with me then.” She replied as she went into the tent.

He chased after her, by the time he got there she was naked and laying on a bedroll. He quickly removed his clothes and knelt between her spread legs. He moved on top of her, lying his chest against her. He kissed her as he lined himself up, he didn’t worry about hurting her. 

This time he thrust into her hard and fast, her whimper didn’t stop him from slamming into her as hard as he could. He didn’t notice she was in tears or the cries, as he roughly took her.

His thrust returned to normal, he was more gentle with her. Her tears stopped and her cries were moans, she ran her hands down his back until she grabbed his ass and held it until he wanted her legs on his shoulder again. He kept thrusting deep within her. 

Within seconds he came and kept coming until he couldn’t come anymore, weak and exhausted he collapsed beside her again.

He fell asleep soon as he hit the ground, she just curled up beside him and fell asleep. 

When morning came he woke up alone, he could heard soft singing coming from the river. He got dressed and went to where the singing came from. She was naked in waist deep water bathing and singing to herself. 

Again he noticed something different about her, this time he wasn’t going to let it go. 

He had a gun pointed at her, “Tell me what are you.”

She turned around towards him, “Arthur I don’t know what I am, my parents never told me what I am. This something I didn’t know until well, when I started having sex with men.” she slowly walked out of the water with her hands up.

“Did your husband know what you can do during sex?” 

“I wasn’t ever married. You killed my twin brother not my husband. That was our family home, where our parents raised us away from people. My bother knew more then I did because my father was better at explaining and teaching him then my mother was teaching me. I’m sorry Arthur I should have warned you the night you came but I didn’t know how to.”

He sighed and holstered his gun, “Alright I won’t question you anymore on something you don’t understand yourself.”  
“Thanks,” She replied.

She started getting dressed, “You can tell me to leave, if you want.”  
“No, so after your brothers death. He stayed around to keep an eye on you and help lure men in for you?”  
“Yes, he did. We helped each other when he was alive.” She replied.  
“I’m sorry I really didn’t mean for him to die.”  
“I know Arthur. So you don’t mind if we are a couple then?” She asked.

“Despite feeling weak and exhausted after fucking you. I can’t get enough of you, so yes I’m alright with having sex with you. Oh I’m sorry for hurting you last night, I just wanted in you I didn’t to waste time.” 

“It’s ok your not the first to hurt me in that way.” She replied.  
“You been rape haven’t you?”  
“Yes, a long time ago. It was a friend of the family. It was before we moved into the forest.” she replied.  
“What happened?”

“I was about 13 and I was home alone. When my father’s friend came to see my father about something. I was doing chores in the barn, when he trapped me in the barn with him. He forced me to doing things to him, I refused at first but he punched me every time I did. So I gave in and did whatever he wanted, so he wouldn’t hit me anymore. After he thought I had enough I thought he was going to leave but he raped me instead. Moments later my father came home and found me crying in a corner away from his dead friend.”

“I’m sorry you had to go thru that.”  
“After that father moved us into the forest away from the outside world.” she replied.  
“So is that forest cursed?”  
“Yes, it didn’t effect us because we aren’t human.” She replied.  
“It’s a shame that you never learned more about yourself.”  
“Yeah, but I’m ok with it now.” She replied.  
“Well, we should be on our way now. What happened to your parents?”  
“My mother killed herself months after we moved to the forest and my father went hunting and never returned. We thought he had killed himself until we saw someone in the forest carrying his body.” She replied.

“I’m sorry.”  
“My brother was good at taking care of me.” She said.

With that said they packed up everything, and went on the road. Until they finally met up with Dutch and the gang in Beaver Hollow.

The following weeks, the gang ran away from the area.

Arthur and Ashley went some where in west, where they later got married and lived free. Until they died several years later at an old age after their children had grown up.


End file.
